


Определение ненормальности

by Olga_F



Series: Термодинамика [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olga_F/pseuds/Olga_F
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>часть третья, в которой Джон пытается восстановить какую-то видимость порядка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Определение ненормальности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Definition of Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149293) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



В четверг солнце светило ярче, чем в среду, и появилась надежда на избавление от снега, который уже не возлежал с царственным видом, а как-то съежился и оседал под тяжелыми шагами каждого, у кого хватило храбрости высунуть нос из дома. Зная Лондон, можно было предположить, что скоро все покроется скользкой пленкой дождя. Машины осторожно пробирались по заснеженным дорогам. Несмотря на черепашью скорость, вид у них был целеустремленный. Некоторые были твердо намерены добраться сегодня хотя бы куда-нибудь. 

Джон позвонил в больницу, чтобы узнать, не обойдутся ли там без него, и выяснил, что обойдутся. 

Шерлока уже и след простыл – очевидно он отправился проверить, хватит ли у преступников пороху на то, чтобы бросить вызов снегу. Чем сильнее Шерлок скучал, тем менее разборчив становился в поисках занятий для своего выдающегося интеллекта. Если он наткнется на что-нибудь интересное,то скорее всего напишет Джону смс и потребует срочно приехать на какую-нибудь холодную, мокрую, заваленную снегом окраину. 

Оставалось надеяться, что сегодняшний день окажется невыносимо скучным. 

Джон, со своей стороны, тоже практиковался в дедукции. Он пришел к выводу, что к концу дня Шерлок обязательно обнаружит, что пора потратить деньги на пару теплых ботинок. Хотя он, возможно, и не заметит никакого дискомфорта, пока его мозг не придет к соответствующему заключению. Ведь это одно из тех бесполезных человеческих ощущений, на которые у гениальных детективов нет времени. 

Однако его отсутствие дало Джону прекрасную возможность покопаться в кухонных шкафах в поисках мешков для мусора. 

Их было много, но Джон не сомневался, что Шерлок бросал в них вещи, которые местный совет не одобрил бы, а возможно и решительно осудил. Интересно, в мешки какого цвета нужно складывать мусор Шерлока? Есть специальная маркировка, означающая «отрезанные конечности и побочные продукты разнообразных экспериментов». 

Он взял один из мешков и рискнул вторгнуться в комнату Шерлока. 

Там было темно, так что Джону пришлось включить свет. 

Наверно, именно так выглядел бы взрыв информации. Гугл, разметенный во все стороны в процессе поиска. 

Стен не было видно за картами, письмами, диаграммами и страницами, вырванными из книг. Держалось все это добро на сложной комбинации кнопок, булавок, скотча и энтузиазма. Вся комната стремительно приобретала сходство с типичной стеной помешанного на чем-либо маньяка, которую всегда показывают по телевизору перед тем, как полиция уведет кого-нибудь в наручниках. 

На кровати Шерлока и вправду лежала дохлая сова. На самом деле, там лежало много чего никак не связанного со сном. Книги, карты, приборы, медицинские инструменты, карточки из архива полиции, опечатанные пакеты с уликами, мотки каких-то проводов и изоляционной ленты, часть войскового защитного костюма. Собственно, Джон понял, что под этой грудой барахла погребена кровать, только потому, что размер и очертания совпадали. 

Если бы Шерлок зарылся в эту огромную кучу столь необходимых ему вещей, он бы ни за что не замерз. Хотя там, скорее всего, была опасность напороться на что-нибудь смертельно ядовитое или радиоактивное. 

Интересно, он хотя бы иногда здесь спал? Неудивительно, что он с такой настойчивостью пытается потеснить Джона в кровати, ведь свою он принес в жертву некоему темному богу науки. 

Надо сказать, что дохлая сова была самым занимательным предметом на этой свалке. Крупная амбарная сова с полностью раскрытыми крыльями, пришпиленная к кровати через плотный полиэтилен, на котором она была разложена. Длинные толстые булавки, очевидно, проходили через весь матрас и и держались в раме кровати. Миссис Хадсон не обрадуется, если узнает об этом. 

Похоже, Шерлока чем-то заинтересовали именно крылья, и у него были какие-то планы насчет них, но потом его беспокойный разум переключился на что-то новое. 

Единственным местом, в котором соблюдался порядок, был платяной шкаф для одежды. По каким-то таинственным причинам взрыв, разбросавший по всей комнате это разномастное барахло, не добрался туда, где Шерлок хранил чистую одежду. 

Джон встряхнул пакет, который держал открытым, и задумался, не надеть ли ему перчатки. В конце концов он решил, что тянет время – то есть продолжает делать то, что привело его к нынешней, совершенно ненормальной, ситуации. В свалке нашелся полиэтиленовый пакет, прекрасно сыгравший роль перчаток. Сначала Джон одну за другой вытянул булавки. Два мотка электрического провода упали с кровати, докатились до шаткой стопки книг, натолкнулись на нее, покатились в другом направлении и исчезли из вида. 

Перья зашуршали, смещаясь, и из одного из пакетов с вещественными доказательствами послышался странный хлюпающий звук. Джон заставил себя сразу же выбросить это из головы. 

\- О, Господи, - тяжело вздохнул он, поднимая сову за крыло – чертова птица оказалась тяжелее, чем можно было подумать по ее виду – и бесцеремонно швыряя в пакет. 

Она глухо ударилась об пол. Звук получился возмутительно жалостливым – по мнению Джона, он не имел на такое не малейшего права. 

Полиэтилен отправился в мешок вслед за совой. Завязав все это поплотнее, Джон отнес мешок на кухню. Он не был уверен, что такое самоволие сойдет ему с рук, но был твердо намерен стоять на своем. 

Шерлок не может рассчитывать, что все и всегда будет происходить так, как хочется ему. Они не могут спать в одной кровати только потому, что Шерлок решил, что ему холодно, а сам выбрал для своего эксперимента абсолютно идиотское место.

*****

Смс Шерлок так и не прислал, а вместо этого после ланча вернулся сам, притащив с собой половину сугроба и живописно распределив его по всей лестнице. 

Он сразу заметил пакет для мусора на кухне, несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него, явно вычисляя, что внутри, а потом рухнул на диван и взгромоздил мокрые ноги на подлокотник. 

Он выглядел – Джон пытался подобрать слово, подходящее к Шерлоку - раздосадованным. Ну да, именно так. 

Однако было тут что-то непривычное. Теперь Джон знал разницу и легко мог отличить раздражение из-за того, что загадка никак не разгадывается, от раздражения из-за того, что задачка оказалась слишком легкой. А тут ни то, ни другое. А значит, или что-то принципиально новое, или что-то приземленное – к примеру, до Шерлока дошло, что у него есть ноги, и он не может понять, почему они так болят. 

\- Ноутбук, - произнес вдруг Шерлок тем самым ровным, и при этом требовательным тоном, который слишком часто помогал ему получить желаемое. Джон знал, что не должен этому потворствовать. Он посмотрел на ноутбук, лежащий в зоне досягаемости сцепленных пальцев Шерлока. 

Потом вздохнул, прошел через комнату, взял треклятый ноут и как можно небрежнее бросил на колени этому наглецу. 

 

*****

Джон отправился в магазин. Потому что они должны были чем-то питаться, а в доме остались только пакет риса и баночка горчицы, да и к тому же Шерлоку, в его нынешнем настроении, меньше всего требовалось чье-нибудь общество. Сейчас, когда гениальный детектив был склонен воспринимать людей в лучшем случае как мебель, а в худшем – как помеху мыслительному процессу, Джон предпочитал лишний раз не напоминать о своем существовании. 

Снег все еще был глубоким и идти было трудно, но складывалось впечатление, что всем вдруг приспичило пойти за покупками. Очевидно люди опасались, что потепление временное, и завтра же вернутся арктические холода и город снова завалит по самые крыши. 

Снаружи, как ему показалось поначалу, было немногим холоднее, чем дома. Он быстро вспотел, то пробираясь по сугробам, то уворачиваясь от машин, которые ехали непозволительно быстро, хотя их колеса проскальзывали на утрамбованном снегу. Границу между проезжей частью и тротуаром при всем желании обнаружить было невозможно. 

Домой он вернулся замерзшим и усталым. Ноги болели. Он надеялся, что не забыл купить что-нибудь действительно вкусное, потому что есть хотелось. 

Шерлок все еще лежал на диване, раскрыв над головой книгу. В квартире пахло мокрыми полотенцами. 

Джон потрогал тыльной стороной ладони батарею и тут же отдернул руку, потому что едва не обжегся.

\- Ты починил отопление, - Джон прекрасно понимал, что голос у него крайне удивленный.   
\- Иногда нужды плоти начинают мешать производительности и с ними приходится разбираться, - лениво проинформировал Шерлок. Как бы там ни было, Джон был доволен.

\- Спасибо.. 

Он поставил пакеты на свободный угол стола, от души надеясь, что до этого тут не стояло ничего ядовитого и не было разбитого стекла. Или чего-нибудь похуже. Он не мог вот так сразу придумать что-нибудь хуже яда или мелких осколков, но знал, что такое есть. И Шерлок обязательно разыщет это что-то, притащит на кухню и засунет в него электроды. 

\- Кстати, пока тебя не было, я убрал сову. Так что можешь возвращаться в свою комнату. 

Джон не смотрел на Шерлока, но догадывался, что тот внимательно разглядывает его через комнату. 

\- Опасность замерзнуть до смерти тебе больше не грозит, - добавил Джон. Теперь он размышлял об истинной лабораторной ценности острых и режущих предметов, в избытке раскиданных среди экспериментальных установок Шерлока, краденых вещественных доказательств и немытой посуды. 

Со стороны дивана послышалось раздраженное фырканье. 

\- Как правило, я там не сплю. Использование кровати потребовало бы слишком серьезных перестановок. Чаще всего я сплю на диване или в кресле на кухне. Предпочитаю оставаться поблизости от объектов, которые могут потребовать моего внимания. 

\- Это глупо, - буркнул Джон.

\- В любом случае, сплю я мало. Мне всегда не хватало времени на сон, очевидно отвык. 

\- В моей комнате ты спал прекрасно. – Джон сам не понимал, зачем ляпнул это, потому что упоминать о его комнате сейчас явно не стоило. 

В ответ Шерлок издал звук, который Джон затруднялся интерпретировать. 

\- Случайное отклонение от нормы. 

До странного немногословно для Шерлока. Оставалось впечатление, что за этими словами есть еще и другие, оставшиеся не произнесенными. Что-то, чем Шерлок, по неизвестной причине, предпочел с Джоном не делиться. 

Что было на него совершенно не похоже. 

Ну, насколько Шерлока вообще возможно было предсказать. 

А сам Шерлок, тем временем, поднялся с дивана, позволив книге упасть на пол, и взял со стола микроскоп, который как-то ухитрился упереть из лаборатории. На Джона он подчеркнуто не обращал внимания, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается всю ночь работать над очередным экспериментом, и что в его намерения не входит попытка в третий раз подряд проныриться в чужую кровать. 

Как будто сама эта мысль ниже него. 

Как будто он не был человеком, страдающим хронической бессонницей, который только что нашел действенное средство от нее, и услышал, что ему в этом средстве отказано. 

Джон чувствовал себя законченным ублюдком. 

Что было ужасно несправедливо.

*****

 

В четверг Джон провел ночь в одиночестве. 

Шерлок оставался внизу. Джон знал это, потому что долго лежал в темноте, прислушиваясь к шелесту бумаги и звяканью стекла. 

Слава Богу, хоть скрипки не было. 

Хотя отопление работало, в комнате было холодно, и плечо ныло, не переставая. 

Он хмуро смотрел в потолок, ворочался, закутывался в одеяло разнообразными, все более изобретательными способами, и в конце концов начал чувствовать себя как экспериментатор-любитель, исследующий мумификацию. Шерлок бы такое, несомненно, одобрил. 

У него было странное чувство, что его за что-то наказали. 

*****

В пятницу город оказался заляпанным грязной жижей, которая во все стороны летела из-под колес автомобилей. С крыш капало. Большую часть страны все еще сковывал мороз, но Лондону уже удалось высвободиться.

Все еще было холодно, но теперь холод был другим – влажным, тяжелым, просачивающимся повсюду и чертовски неприятным. 

Почти весь день Джона не было дома. 

Когда он уходил, Шерлок весьма ядовито разговаривал с кем-то, кто оказался достаточно туп, чтобы вывести его из себя.

В пятницу Джон тоже спал один. 

*****  
Миссис Хадсон вернулась в субботу утром. 

Первым делом Шерлок стащил у нее газету. На первой странице которой красовался заголовок «Неразрешимая загадка». 

Это стало началом очень длинного уикэнда. 

*****

»Неразрешимая загадка» оказалась происшествием в запертой комнате с подозрением на убийство и последующее самоубийство и отсутствием орудия преступления. Джон в искреннем недоумении скреб затылок. А вот Шерлок пребывал в возбуждении, которое можно было бы назвать радостным, если бы он не стоял над трупами двух людей, каждому из которых было чуть больше двадцати. 

Шерлок три дня таскал Джона за собой по городу, то хватаясь за какие-то ниточки, то отбрасывая их. К третьему дню Джон окончательно запутался в происходящем, перестал понимать, что существенно, а что – нет, и как вообще Шерлок ухитряется держать это все в голове. 

Через некоторое время они узнали о существовании ревнивого бойфренда, которого давно уже никто не видел, нашли несколько е-мейлов с угрозами, пустой гараж и повреждения, доказывающие, что произошедшее в запертой комнате было на самом деле двойным убийством. 

У Джона начали закипать мозги. 

Шерлок нарезал еще несколько кругов по городу. Он был в своем репертуаре – гениальность пополам с ненормальностью. И Джона против его воли, все это страшно затягивало: эта загадка, эта беготня, эти бесконечные вопросы... Шерлок. Хотя если бы раньше кто-то осмелился предположить, что Джона в принципе из тех, кого можно во что-то втянуть, он бы возражал. Решительно. 

Шерлок должен был знать. Он должен был вспарывать этот мир, слой за слоем, пока не разберется, как все работает. Чтобы сделать это, он нарушал все возможные правила, и заставлял Джона тоже хотеть этого, будь оно хоть сто раз неправильно. И Джон заходил слишком далеко, оправдывая способность Шерлока доводить людей до слез или до отчаянного желания дать этому невеже типу в морду. 

В конечном счете Шерлок заявил – в такси, что начало становиться традицией – что все остальное просто невозможно, а значит, каким бы невероятным такое не казалось, убийца не покидал запертой комнаты. 

Лестрейд так не считал, но разрешил повторно осмотреть комнату. Джон сильно подозревал, что если бы Шерлок заявил, что убийцу перенесли в другое измерение феи, инспектор всерьез обдумал бы и такой вариант. Ну хотя бы в течение минуты. 

Бывший бойфренд нашелся под потолком. 

Шерлок купался в лучах своей гениальности и желал, чтобы остальные следовали его примеру. 

Джон остался с усыхающим трупом убийцы. Веселого в этом было мало, а вот образцов кожи – в ассортименте. 

Не самая приятная ночка, надо сказать.

Когда он наконец вернулся домой по Лондонской слякоти, было уже два часа ночи. 

Шерлок сидел, уставившись на экран ноутбука с безнадежным видом человека, который оставался на ногах уже шестьдесят часов и теперь тщетно пытался заснуть прежде чем добегается до психотического срыва. Джон не мог разобрать слов, только заголовки – что-то про мумификацию, самое подходящее чтение на ночь. Страниц семь открыто одновременно. Возможно в надежде довести свой мозг до такого состояния, что он просто отключится. 

Он не вполне понимал, почему это настолько облегчило ему выбор. Но факт оставался фактом. 

\- Ты принимал что-нибудь? – негромко спросил Джон. 

\- Не сегодня. 

Джон постарался не думать о том, что «сегодня» наступило несколько часов назад. 

Вместо этого он взял Шерлока за руку, холодную даже через халат, и повел наверх. Крышка оставленного ноутбука щелкнула, закрывшись.

Шерлок не выглядел удивленным, или смущенным, или благодарным. По пути в комнату Джона он бормотал что-то неразборчивое и влажности, и коэффициентах разложения, и о том, что должен был догадаться раньше. Потом безропотно позволил снять с себя халат и сел там, куда Джон его подтолкнул.

*****

Один раз – необходимость. 

Два раза – совпадение. 

Три раза – уже привычка. 

Джон не знал, что думать о том, что это становится привычкой. 

Или о том, что он сам позволил этому стать привычкой. 

 

*****

 

Шерлок спал точно так же, как и все остальные, что никак не укладывалось у Шерлока в голове. Начать с того, что он не вполне понимал, чего, собственно ждал. Как еще может спать человек? 

Любой вырубится после трех тяжелый и практически бессонных дней. С фармакологической помощью или без, спать нужно всем.

До того, как началась эта сумасбродная история, он несколько раз заставал Шерлока спящим, чаще всего на диване. Обычно он лежал в такой позе, как будто не улегся, а упал – драматичной и при этом странно элегантной – и слегка хмурился во сне. А случалось, что Шерлок засыпал прямо за кухонным столом, уронив голову на единственное свободное от экспериментов место. 

И все равно Джон оставался при мнении, что Шерлок – не из тех, кто будет спать там, где его можно будет разглядывать. Он и из сна попытается делать драму, по максимуму исключив неприятную уязвимость. 

В кровати Джона спящий Шерлок выглядел удивительно нормальным, совершенно обычным, со спутанными волосами, неловко сбившимся одеялом и гипнотически медленным дыханием. 

В данный конкретный момент Джон был чертовски рад, что Шерлок спит. 

Потому что организм весьма определенным образом реагирует на то, что рядом с тобой – а частично и на тебе – развалился и посапывает носом некто достаточно привлекательный и теплый. И очень хочется, чтобы реакция эта осталась незамеченной. Потому что он – не Шерлок. Настоящие – обычные – люди живут своими обычными жизнями, в которых случаются и волнение, и чрезмерные эмоции, и смущение, и прочие сложности, на которые Шерлоку всегда было жалко времени.

\- Просто удивительно, как это ты ухитряешься восхищаться моими способностями к наблюдению, а буквально через минуту отчаянно надеяться на то, что я окажусь полным идиотом, - пробормотал Шерлок: тихо и без обычного яда в голосе. Джон должен был догадаться, что этот тип проснулся. 

\- Я не надеюсь, что ты идиот, - осторожно сообщил Джон. Сейчас он пытался решить для себя, не будет ли слишком невежливо попытаться выбраться из-под Шерлока и немного отодвинуться от него. Наверно нет, раз уж не всем заинтересованным лицам понятно, почему эти простые действия могут вызывать столько сомнений. 

Шерлок и не думал двигаться. Очевидно, не считал это важным. 

\- Ты знаешь, сколько существует видимых признаков сексуального возбуждения? – лениво поинтересовался он. 

Джон изо всех сил старался не среагировать на слово «возбуждение», но ничего не вышло, и было понятно, что Шерлок это заметил. Шерлок никогда ничего не упускает и обычно сразу же делится своими наблюдениями.

\- Думаю, довольно много, - Джон надеялся, что по его тону понятно, насколько он не настроен сейчас выслушивать весь список. 

\- И как ты думаешь, сколько из них я уже насчитал? 

Джон прикинул, и решил, что увертки и намеки тут не прокатят.   
\- А не могли бы мы просто оставить эту тему? 

\- Мне всего лишь любопытно, дело только в моей физической близости, или... 

\- Не нужно об этом, Шерлок, - сухо попросил Джон. 

\- Мне просто интересно. 

Джон тяжело вздохнул. 

\- Слушай, я не привык делить кровать с людьми, с которыми меня не связывают... скажем так: близкие отношения. Я проснулся, а тут ты... развалился буквально на мне... ну и естественно, я ...

\- Среагировал? – подсказал Шерлок.

\- На удивление тактичный выбор слова, - признал Джон. 

\- Я могу быть тактичным, - Шерлок потянулся и сунул руку под подушку. Джон почувствовал легкое давление на затылок. 

\- Просто сознательно предпочитаешь этого не делать? 

\- Чтобы всегда быть тактичным, необходимо постоянно следить за скучнейшим социальным этикетом; это, как минимум, отвлекает, а как максимум, становится постоянным источником раздражения. 

\- Короче говоря, ты слишком ленив, чтобы быть вежливым, - подытожил Джон. 

Он прекрасно знал, какое выражение сейчас на лице у собеседника: «тебе прекрасно известно, что я имею в виду, и прекрати коверкать мои идеально сформулированные изречения». 

\- Ты считаешь это странным, потому что я не пытался заняться с тобой сексом, - ни с того, ни с сего заявил Шерлок. 

Джона, признаться, подобного поворота не ожидал, и начал отвечать, не успев подумать. 

\- Да... нет... не знаю, это просто странно, и то, что эта странность тебя не беспокоит, только усугубляет ситуацию. 

\- Меня много чего не беспокоит, Джон. В том числе и некоторые вещи, которые вызывают у тебя гораздо больше протеста, чем эта мелочь. - В исполнении Шерлока даже такое звучало весьма логично. И это было нечестно, потому что давало ему преимущество в любом разговоре, а в этом – особенно.   
\- Сейчас я просто не знаю, против чего возражать. У каждого твоего поступка обычно бывает как минимум три мотива, - возразил Джон. 

\- Тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что в данном случае ни у одного из моих мотивов нет сексуальной подоплеки? 

\- Возможно... а может быть и нет, - Джон покачал головой и снова вздохнул. – Шерлок, взрослые мужчины редко спят в одной кровати, если они «только друзья». 

\- И кто это сказал? – Шерлок пренебрежительно фыркнул, давая понять, что не собирается относится к этому серьезно, если не увидит доказательств. 

\- Я не думаю, что это вопрос из тех, которые выносятся на общее голосование. 

\- Значит, это абсолютно бессмысленный протест. 

\- Никакой он не бессмысленный! – Джон пнул одеяло, поправляя его, но на самом деле в его жесте было гораздо больше раздражения, чем чего-то другого. – Ты вообще отдаешь себе отчет в том, что вытворяешь? 

Теплый поток воздуха, коснувшийся горла Джона, подсказывал, что Шерлоку все это казалось чертовски забавным. 

\- Нет. В том-то вся и прелесть. 

\- А вот сейчас ты нарочно... – Джон тряхнул головой. – Ты меня запутал. Мы вообще о чем разговаривали? 

\- Мы установили, что твоя эрекция – побочный эффект моего соседства, а не вопиющее нарушение социальных норм, – выдал Шерлок таким тоном, как будто они всего лишь навсего болтали о погоде. 

Джон уставился на потолок.   
\- Да, превосходно, спасибо большое. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы эта часть мей жизни не становилась предметом твоих наблюдений.

\- Это еще одно правило? – сухо уточнил Шерлок. 

Джон не расмеялся, потому что это, увы, была не шутка. 

\- Да, Шерлок, это правило. Благодаря правилам удается избегать осложнений в отношениях. 

Шерлок хмыкнул, давая понять, что глубоко в этом сомневается. 

\- Серьезные отношения отвлекают, они чрезвычайно запутаны, и требуют неоправданно больших усилий при очень скромном вознаграждении.

\- Тогда у нас с тобой точно серьезные отношения, - Джон сам удивился, с каким сарказмом ему удалось это произнести. – Ты получаешь крепкий ночной сон и сорок процентов тепла моего тела, а я...а что, кстати, получаю я? 

Шерлок притих, как будто до него только сейчас это дошло. Или только сейчас показалось хоть сколько нибудь важным.

*****

 

К тому времени, как Джон проснулся, Шерлока в кровати уже не было. Он разговаривал сам с собой внизу: оттуда доносились короткие энергичные фразы, полные самодовольства. Судя по всему, мозг гения снова работал на три тысячи процентов. 

Так как ничто не указывало на то, что Шерлок собирается поджечь дом или оживить отрезанную голову, Джон решил не слишком торопиться. 

Спустившись вниз, он обнаружил на кухонном столе чашки Петри с... с чем-то непонятным. 

Джон перенес тостер в более безопасное место, подальше от посторонних биологических культур, и сделал себе пару тостов, пока Шерлок... признаться, Джон понятия не имел, что делал Шерлок. Возможно, клонировал сам себя. Хотя нет, Шерлок ни за что бы на такое не пошел, он не переживет, если больше не будет самым умным в комнате.   
Все было каким-то... необычно мирным. Шерлок даже сдвинул в сторону какую-то культуру, чтобы Джон мог поставить чашку с чаем там, где ему удобней, а не где получится. 

\- Не каждый день, - негромко произнес Джон, прожевав первый кусок тоста. – Но если у тебя проблемы со сном – серьезные проблемы со сном – можешь приходить. 

Шерлок поднял голову. В первую секунду взгляд у него был удивленным. И Джон прекрасно его понимал – сейчас он и сам себе удивлялся. 

\- Но не постоянно, - повторил Джон, прячась за пар, поднимающийся над кружкой. – И не в качестве какого-нибудь дурацкого эксперимента. 

\- Само собой, - согласился Шерлок, и у него это прозвучало практически как «спасибо».

\- Я рехнулся, - пробормотал Джон, и хлебнул еще слишком горячего чая. 

Шерлок оставил это без комментариев. 

\- Я редко сплю, когда работаю над какой-то проблемой, или в процессе эксперимента, - сообщил он, возможно в качестве своеобразного компромисса.

\- Ну и уж разумеется, не тогда, когда я не один, - добавил Джон для верности. 

\- А каким образом я должен угадывать, не составляет ли тебе кто-нибудь компанию? 

\- Ты всегда все знаешь, - Джон многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока. 

\- Прекрасно, - откликнулся тот, не удосужившись оторваться от своего увлекательного занятия. Впрочем, и так было понятно, что вид у гениального детектива ни капельки не виноватый.

И Джон подумал, что скорее всего еще пожалеет об этом. 

Да что там! Обязательно пожалеет!


End file.
